Wedding Bell Blues
by coolhandluke
Summary: This story was written pre having scene the Wedding Bell Blue episode or any that follow. My take on what could have happened with Luke and Lorelai after the wedding. Drama, angst, and sadness, but will ultimately end happy. Complete!
1. It's like your a drug

Title: Wedding Bell Blues  
Author: coolhandluke  
Pairing: Luke/Lorelai  
Rating: PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**_A/N:_ **The song that I used is '_Addicted_' by Kelly Clarkson. I wrote this story before having seen any episodes after '_Come Home_' (Episode 12). It was my take on the spoilers for the Wedding Bell Blues episode and what could have happened afterwards. This is going to be a four-parter. Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Part 1**_

_It's like you're a drug. It's like you're a demon I can't face down. It's like I'm stuck. It's like I'm running from you all the time._

"Lorelai wait!" Chris shouted stumbling slightly following as Lorelai ran after Luke.

He stopped short as he caught part of their conversation. Even in his drunken state knew that his part had been played. He had participated knowingly in Emily Gilmore's sick game of ruining Lorelai's relationship. A relationship that even Rory had found sacred enough to warn him not to tamper with.

He sunk down in the inside of the doorway, his head dropping into his hands. He had thought that he might still have a chance with her. But he realized that Emily only wanted him to think that he had a chance with her. Lorelai had always been like an enigma to him; a permanent stain on his heart that no amount of time or bleeding could erase. But he had his moment of truth here today, right in the middle of Emily and Richard Gilmore's vow renewal reception.

The revelation came shortly after having witnessed his daughter in a disheveled state with a boy that reminded him way too much of how he used to be when he was younger. The way that boy had looked at Rory, his little girl, was similar to how he used to look at Lorelai. Too bad he had to go and mess up too many times to count with both of his Gilmore girls.

But now he was bearing witness to Lorelai pouring her heart out to Luke Danes, the diner man. That was the final nail on the coffin for the idea that he and Lorelai could ever be together romantically again. Much as Lorelai felt after being present for the birth of GG. He wished he would have realized this earlier or maybe he did, but the idea had never fully settled in his brain.

Chris allowed his head to fall into his hands as he sat back and listened to the argument, that he had caused, play out between the two. Rory was definitely not going to be happy with him now, but all his jumbled thoughts flew out of his head after he heard Lorelai tell Luke that she loved him.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted rushing as quickly as possible in a pair of stiletto heels. The clicking sound was echoing off the walls in the reception's front hall.

She continued calling after Luke completing ignoring the fact that Chris was following her. He had done enough damage tonight. She ran faster hoping to catch Luke before he got to far. She quickly stepped out the front door of the grand reception hall. She was immediately grateful that they had decided to get valet parking seeing as Luke was still waiting for the man to return with his 'rustic' truck.

"Luke." Lorelai pleaded softly as she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him around to face her. Luke angrily shrugged her arm off of his shoulder and didn't turn around before demanding, "What do you want, Lorelai?"

Lorelai inwardly cringed at the way he said her name. She had never heard him say her name with quite so much disgust before. "Luke," Lorelai continued softly with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, leaving their marks on their final destination when they reached her satin dress.

"Luke, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way. Nothing happened. I swear, his father had died, so I just brought over a bottle of tequila to try and cheer him up, to make him feel better."

Luke snorted, "I'm sure you did."

Lorelai felt like she had been slapped in the face by the force of the sting that comment left.

"Luke, you have to believe me." Luke turned towards Lorelai with anger and hurt shown in his eyes.

"Why should I believe you? You lied to me. More than once, you lied to my face. Rory lied to me."

Luke turned away, but Lorelai caught the newly inflicted pain that went through his mind as the realization, that Rory too had lied to him, sunk in.

"Luke, we just wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to be upset or…jealous." Luke again turned towards Lorelai and stepped back from her as she tried to reach out to him.

"Well, I guess that plan kind of backfired now didn't it." Lorelai's tears were falling more willingly now.

"Luke, nothing happened. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides I don't have feelings for Chris. Yes, we have a past, but that's all it is, the past. You are the one that I want to be with because I….I love you and only you."

The shock in Luke's eyes was apparent at Lorelai's declaration of love, but he was too hurt and his pride wouldn't let him back down from this fight. He had always given in too easily to Lorelai in the past, but he couldn't just let her lie to him and think that all would be forgiven. Relationships were built on trust. How could he trust her when there would always be this nagging doubt between them or the fear of Chris coming in between them even more than he already had tonight.

"Lorelai," Luke began just as the valet pulled up with his truck.

"I just don't know what to say. Maybe we are moving to fast. Maybe we should take a break to see if this is really what we want." The thought of Emily Gilmore's adamant desire for them to break up or Richard's plan to mold him into 'corporate Luke' were too much added on top of all their other issues.

Luke continued softly so that Lorelai had to step closer to hear what he was saying. "Or if I am really what you want and I want to be able to trust you, but I …"

Luke trailed off seeing the hurt in Lorelai's eyes as she covered her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. His heart was breaking and he longed to reach out to her. To feel her in his arms again. He thought it would be different this time. He thought she would be different with him, that this was it, but now he wasn't so sure. He just needed time to think, to soak in the events of tonight. The fact that both Lorelai and Rory had lied to him. The illusive Christopher had once again shown up to challenge his relationship with Lorelai and proclaim his undying love for her. And to top it all off, Emily Gilmore had gone to such great lengths to try and break them up. Rory half dressed and drunk with some random guy. At this last thought, Luke ran his hand over his tired face and opened the door signaling that he was done discussing this for now. He hated that he knew he was being a coward by running from her, but he felt like he had to just escape it all to think.

"Luke," Lorelai choked out "please don't go. A break? What are we, Ross and Rachel? Please just stay or take me home so that we can talk. I'm so sorry, please Luke."

Lorelai watched as Luke's face went through an array of emotions from heartbreak to confusion and then back to an eerily resolute sadness.

"Lorelai, I don't think that is such a good idea right now. I just need time to think….by myself."

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest trying to block out the sudden chill that had come over her. "So, that's it then. This is the end for us?"

She asked looking off to the side not wanting to hear what he was going to say next for fear of the answer that he might give.

"Lorelai." Luke spoke softly while turning her face so that she was looking at him. He looked at her sadly before continuing.

"It's not the end. It's just goodbye, for now."

Luke's voice was barely a whisper as he finished his thought and pulled her into a hug. He whispered softly in her ear causing a tingling sensation to travel throughout her body, "I do love you, Lorelai."

With that he pulled away as if he had never even touched her. She would have thought it was her imagination had it not been for the way her skin was still tingling from his touch as if he had burned her. With that he got in his truck and drove away leaving a crying Lorelai who stood watching until his truck was completely lost in the darkness, leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that the valets and mingling guests had just witnessed this very personal and intimate moment, possibly the last that she would ever share with Luke Danes, her Luke. She turned on her heals and walked with determination back through the front door to the reception hall that was still open. She reached the door and paused before entering as if entering the hall would be a choice that she was making, leaving her world, which entailed Stars Hollow and Luke, and entering into Emily Gilmore land.

She walked through as if to prove that she could do it and make it out alive on the other side. She slammed the door shut with just as much conviction. Her emotional breakdown would have to wait because she, Lorelai Gilmore, had more important things to handle right now. Just as the sound of the door slamming, Lorelai shut down the part of her that was trying to keep her from breathing, let alone thinking rationally as she continued forward with a purpose. Leaving behind only a breeze of air and the sound of her heels once again clicking on the tiled floor, yet this time to a new direction.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Next on _Wedding Bell Blues_…**

"_I am Lorelai Gilmore. I do not need to be crying over a guy." _

"_I can't live without him." Lorelai said softly to the emptiness of the night._


	2. And I know I let you have all the power

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own anything.

**_A/N:_ **The song that I used is "Addicted," by Kelly Clarkson. It is the first line in italics.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

_And I know I let you have all the power. It's like the only company I seek is misery all around._

It had been two weeks since the wedding. Two weeks since Lorelai felt that her heart had been ripped out and served to the dogs. So many things had gone wrong that night. Rory and Limo boy. Chris. Evil Emily Gilmore. But Luke, her Luke, who had been a constant in her life for the last eight and a half years, it was Luke who had hurt her the most.

She knows deep down that her lies weaved a web that only led to her own disaster but she can't help but blame Emily and Chris, the destruction duo, who had really outdone themselves this time. She should have expected it from her mother. She should have known that she would play her part to try and ruin the only relationship that Lorelai ever felt was real. And Christopher, she hates to think it but Rory was right that day during lunch at the Dragonfly. Christopher certainly has a way of breezing in and out of Lorelai's life leaving only a trail of destruction behind.

The day after the wedding Lorelai had tried to talk with Luke, but when she reached the diner only to find it closed, it was as if her heart had been ripped out all over again. The next week was spent in hibernation away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow. She never left her house and she stopped drinking coffee altogether. The thought of drinking coffee was too closely related to Luke that it caused her to cry every time she even looked towards the coffee pot. She had to eventually put it away. Out of sight out of mind, but unfortunately in regards to her thoughts of Luke, that cliché couldn't be more wrong.

About the third night of lying in her bed, alone, Lorelai began to think about all that had went wrong in her relationship with Luke. It was as if events had spiraled out of control these past few weeks. Lorelai wasn't used to not being able to control the situation. It was strange the power that Luke had over her. All she could do was think that she had lost the best relationship that she had ever been in. She had thought that he was 'it'. The whole package, but as she laid in bed all she could see was the vision of her happy life with Luke haunting her memories with things that would never come true.

By the end of the first week, Lorelai had heard from Rory, who had heard from Lane that Luke was back. Lorelai had no clue where he was back from, but it provided a sense of relief that he was at least in Stars Hollow. She hoped that he would try to talk to her, but he had not come over so she had been avoiding the diner to give him his space.

Two weeks post the Luke declared '_break_' and Lorelai found herself on the couch curled up watching Casablanca. She sat drowning her misery in a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and topping it off with a few homemade strawberry daiquiris.

Soon before she could even stop herself or process what was happening she felt herself beginning to lose control. Tears began gliding down her cheeks and she had to choke back a sob.

"I am Lorelai Gilmore. I do not need to be crying over a guy." She said while breaking down again burying her head into her pillow. 'But this isn't just any guy. It's 'the' guy. Luke. My Luke.' As Lorelai mentally said Luke's name it caused the tears to flow even faster.

She couldn't stop the memories from replaying in her head like a never-ending nightmare. The look on Luke's face at the realization of everything that was going on. He looked so hurt and so small. She felt like she had been punched in the gut as she heard the words "_maybe we should take a break_" come out of his mouth that night. '_A break? What am I supposed to do now?_' Lorelai thought as her sobbing began to subside.

"I can't live without him." Lorelai said softly to the emptiness of the night.

The crying had taken a lot out of her and without her normal caffeine consumption she was lacking her normal energy level. As she lied back down on the couch she slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

**- XXXX -**

Lorelai awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door and by the sound of the pounding they were determined. She groggily pulled herself up into a sitting position before running a hand through her hair and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly she ambled her way to the front door preparing excuses about why she could not talk to Babbette or whatever other nosy Stars Hollow resident who was bound to be there checking up on her. She took a deep breath before she pulled open the door to face the inevitable.

She gasped at the sight that was before her. Luke, who had been facing out towards the yard, turned at the sound of her sharp intake of breath. She stared for a moment drinking in the sight of him. It had only been two weeks, but she had missed him more than she could have ever imagined. She thought that after what had happened that he would have changed, looked different, but there he was in all his glory still looking like Luke, her Luke.

After a moment passed of staring at each other Luke closed the gap between them and pulled Lorelai into his arms. Neither said anything for a few minutes before Luke broke the silence by whispering her name. "Lorelai…" He trailed off when he noticed her shiver as he said her name.

'Man, I've even missed how he says my name. What is he doing here? Does he want to get back together?' As Lorelai debated in her mind why Luke was here, all she truly knew was that she was glad. She didn't want to be apart from him ever again. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Luke," she repeated just as softly. "I am so glad you are here."

Luke pulled back slightly at hearing her say that and smiled at her a genuine smile with only a hint of lingering sadness. As she felt him search her face, her eyes, she felt as if he was reaching into her soul. His smile turned into a frown as he saw the remaining evidence of tears that streaked her face. With the pad of this thumb he brushed them away and cupped her face with his hand. Lorelai could feel the heat from the touch of his skin.

"You've been crying." He said with concern thick in his voice.

She gave him a shy smile before opening her front door wider as an invitation to come in. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to admit aloud that she had once again been crying over him. Luke followed her into the house and closed the door behind him. He then turned back to Lorelai with a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai. I am such a jerk. I don't want to be on a break. I don't know what I was thinking. I miss you so much."

Lorelai felt tears beginning to fall again, this time due to happiness. "Oh Luke, I missed you too. I am so glad you are here."

With that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of kissing and getting familiar with each other's mouths again, Luke pulled away slightly, still holding Lorelai in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Lorelai." Lorelai smiled brightly before responding, "I love you too, Luke."

With that he placed his lips on hers again. Suddenly Lorelai heard another knock in the background. Lorelai pulled away from Luke to ask, "Luke, do you hear that? Luke? Where did you go?"

**- XXXX -**

Suddenly Lorelai jolted awake sitting straight up from where she had been sleeping on her couch. She dropped the pillow that she had been clutching and put her fingers to her lips. _'It couldn't have been a dream. It felt so real.'_ With that thought she heard the banging again.

"Well, I guess the banging was real." She said aloud. _'Could it be him? Nah…I can't get that lucky.' _She quickly made her way to the front door anxious to see who it was. She swung open the door and both her mouth and her stomach dropped at the sight before her.

"Christopher."

**End Part 2

* * *

**

**Next on _Wedding Bell Blues_…**

"_Lor, come on. I need to fix this. I don't want it to be like this between us."_

"_Like what Chris? Me not ever speaking to you again after you leave my porch. Because after that stunt you pulled, I just don't see how it could be any other way."_


	3. It’s like you’re a leech, sucking the li...

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**_A/N:_ **Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. :) I'm sorry about the dream…I know I even felt bad writing it, but I was hoping to provide a little bit of drama/angst. I hope you like this chapter, which is the Chris confrontation. Next chapter will be the last one that will include the happy reunion. Enough chit chat, on with the show….

**_A/N:_**The song that I used is "Addicted," by Kelly Clarkson. It is the first line in italics.

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_It's like you're a leech. Sucking the life from me._

"Christopher." Lorelai repeated dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, truly befuddled as to why he felt he could be here after everything that happened at the wedding. After all of the chaos that he had helped to create.

"Hey Lor, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here." Chris replied looking as nervous as he felt.

'_Well, there's the biggest understatement of the year.'_ Lorelai thought. "What are you doing here, Chris?" Lorelai responded coolly, feelings of anger replacing her earlier feeling of shock and disappointment.

"I just needed to see you. To talk to you." Chris responded sounding desperate.

"Why Chris? Luke isn't here so you can't ruin our relationship even further. That is why you went to my parents' wedding wasn't it? To try and break me and Luke up?" Lorelai shot out angrily. She was not about to let his behavior at the wedding slide. She had tried to help him with G.G. She had tried to be there for him after Straub died, but he responded by stabbing her in the back.

"Lor, it wasn't like that. Please just let me come in so I can explain." He pleaded with her giving her his sorry face that had always gotten her to forgive him in the past.

"Oh, no. There is no way I am letting you in my house after what you did. You might as well put up that bottom lip of yours and go back home." Lorelai responded unfazed by Christopher's pleading.

"Lor, come on. I need to fix this. I don't want it to be like this between us."

"Like what Chris? Me not ever speaking to you again after you leave my porch. Because after that stunt you pulled, I just don't see how it could be any other way."

For a moment they were both at a stalemate. Neither wanting to give up or back down. The air between them was thick and felt like it was smothering them both. Right now, Lorelai was wishing that it had been Babbette or anyone else in the town, even Taylor. Chris turned away from Lorelai and sat down on the top of the porch stairs. He slumped forward and put his head in his hands. The uncomfortable silence continued for a few more minutes as they each were lost to their own thoughts.

'_I wish it was Luke here sitting on my porch.' _At that thought she slowly walked over and joined Chris on the steps sitting leaving ample space between the two and sighing heavily.

"We were happy Chris. We were so happy. I think he might be the one. No, I know he was the one and now we are on a break. And the crappiest thing is that normally if I was upset, I would go to Luke and he would be the one to pick up the pieces or make sense of my problems. I can't do that now because we are on a break. And who knows if we will ever get back together." Lorelai sighed again winding down from her rant.

"Lor, I am so sorry. I didn't think. I mean, when Emily just came to visit me and said how my time was running out, I felt like I still had a shot with you. I know its ridiculous, but I thought that maybe you still wanted to be with me."

Lorelai sighed at this and mimicked Chris' earlier position and put her head in her hands. "Emily Gilmore, my mother ladies and gentlemen, the woman who still feels she can dictate my life."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes feeling the cool February breeze chilling them. "Chris, I can't just say I forgive you and have everything be all right. In fact, I don't even know if I can forgive you. How could you say those things to Luke? To make him doubt my relationship with him like that. That is low, Chris. Even for you." Lorelai finished sadly thinking that she now had two relationships that were beyond repair; one with a man whom she shared a daughter and one who she had longed to share a future.

Christopher ran his hand across his face tiredly. "Honestly, Lor, I am not sure why. I wish I could just blame it on the alcohol."

"No, no way am I accepting that." Lorelai interrupted.

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly. "I didn't really think that you would."

He paused for a moment with a frown on his face before continuing. "Well, I guess I just wanted to come over here to apologize in person. I am so sorry for the hurt that I caused you. I hate that I did this. But I want you to know that I am going to leave you alone now. I guess Rory was right, I do manage to throw your world for a loop every time I come into it." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I hope that one day you can forgive me Lorelai, because you are a truly wonderful woman. I hope that Luke knows how lucky he is."

Lorelai snorted at that thinking how Luke probably felt lucky to be finally rid of her. She turned to look at Christopher sadly. "Well, I don't know considering he doesn't even want to talk to me." She stopped and thought, _'I have no idea why I just told him that. Enough with the self-pity, especially sharing it with Chris.'_

Chris looked sadly at Lorelai, "Lor, he would be crazy not to want to be with you." With that he gave her a small smile even though his heart was breaking knowing that he was the one to blame for the 'break' between her and Luke. _'Even if he is just the diner man, Lorelai really seems to love him."_ Chris shook his head as if to rid himself of hurtful thoughts before turning back to Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed still lost in her own world in thoughts of Luke, barely remembering that Chris was still sitting on her porch next to her. The sound of Christopher clearing his throat brought her back to reality.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head out now. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry. I had no right to say the things I did and not that my opinion matters, but he really does seem like a good guy, I guess." Chris managed to stumble out the last part.

Lorelai frowned, "You're right, your opinion doesn't matter, but he is a really great guy." She then sighed before continuing, "Look, Chris, you and me, we have a history together. One that will always be very special to me because it gave me Rory. I know that you will always be apart of my life because you are Rory's father."

"Not according to Luke." Chris muttered under his breath sarcastically. Lorelai glared at Chris's comment. "Right, sorry, so not the time for that comment."

"Anyway," Lorelai said as she drawled out the word slowly as if for effect. "I am not saying that I am cutting you out of my life completely, but I do think it's best if we stopped seeing each other as friends. I hate that it has to be so 'choose one way or the other', but if I've gotta choose, then well, I choose Luke." She sighed at the hurt look in Christopher's eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris. I hope that one day it won't have to be like this, but you said some pretty hurtful things to Luke and me and the damage it has done seems pretty irreversible. I just want him to know that…"

Chris interrupted her before she had to finish. "I know, Lor, I know. Hopefully, one day it won't have to be like this. Maybe one day we can all get along as one great big happy family."

Lorelai laughed at the impractical thought. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see." She smiled ruefully at him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for us. Goodbye for now, at least." Chris said not knowing the affect that those words had on Lorelai.

'_Goodbye for now. That is exactly what Luke said.'_ She wiped away a stray tear before lookingpast Chris's shoulder out onto her front lawn. Her body stiffened immediately at the sight. She almost forgot to breathe. When she finally remembered to breathe again, she inhaled sharply. Chris heard and noticed that Lorelai's body had gone rigid.

Lorelai pulled away as if Chris's touch was burning her, but it was the grief-stricken look in Luke's eyes as he watched her in horror that caused her complexion to pale.

"Lor, what's wrong. You look like you just saw a ghost." Chris turned to see what was causing such a crazy reaction from Lorelai and noticed Luke looking shocked and angry. The moment Luke saw Christopher's face was a confirmation of all his worst fears. He took one last look at Lorelai before turning and walking, practically running, away.

"Oh, crap." Chris muttered. _'All, I want to do is apologize and leave and I end up making things a hundred times worse.'_

Lorelai was still standing in shock that Luke had finally come to see her, but it was as if she could not begin to process that he was walking away from her. Slowly she began to stir from her momentary catatonic stupor and her mind began screaming at her that she had to stop Luke before he left. She had to do something to fix this before things got even worse.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed.

Quickly, she dashed off the porch running after Luke's retreating form as fast as her legs would carry her once again leaving Christopher behind.

**End Part 3

* * *

**

**_A/N:_** It's me again. Don't hate me for the ending. All will be right in the next chapter. Promise. Just had to finish off the angst so we could get to the love and fluffiness of next chapter. :)

**Next on _Wedding Bell Blues_…**

_"Lucas Danes, I beg of you stop right now before I am forced to continue running, which will only lead to me passing out and possibly dying right on the diner steps."_


	4. It’s like I can’t breathe, without you i...

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own anything.

**_A/N:_ **Once again, thanks for all the feedback. Okay…here it is the last chapter. Time for the happiness. Yay! On with the show….

**_A/N:_** The song that I used is "Addicted," by Kelly Clarkson. It is the first line in italics after Part 4.

* * *

**Previously on_ Wedding Bell Blues …_**

_Lorelai was still standing in shock that Luke had finally come to see her, but it was as if she could not begin to process that he was walking away from her. Slowly she began to stir from her momentary catatonic stupor and her mind began screaming at her that she had to stop Luke before he left. She had to do something to fix this before things got even worse._

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed.

_Quickly, she dashed off the porch running after Luke's retreating form as fast as her legs would take her once again leaving Christopher behind.

* * *

_

_**Part 4**_

"_It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me. And I know I let you have all the power. And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time."_

"Luke!" Lorelai called out to him again quickly running out of breath. She was definitely not use to this type of physical activity. _'Man, he can walk really fast when he's got the wrong impression.'_

"Lucas Danes, I beg of you stop right now before I am forced to continue running, which will only lead to me passing out and possibly dying right on the diner steps." Lorelai said while clutching her side. _'Ow, cramps. Man, I really hope he stops.'_

Slowly she regained her breath as she walked the rest of the way where Luke had stopped waiting for her at the gazebo. He knew he better let her tell him now. Things were over for them, her parents were right; Christopher was the one she wanted to be with. Why prolong the inevitable. Luke sat on the steps of the gazebo staring at his shoes preparing himself for the worst.

Lorelai finally joined him on the steps of the gazebo. "Luke," Lorelai breathed out tiredly. "Just give me a minute here." She tried to smile at him, but he still had yet to look up from the spot on his shoes that he was staring at.

After a few moments, with Lorelai's breathing back to normal she began again. "Luke, whatever you think you just saw, it was not what it looked like." Lorelai replied begging Luke with her eyes to believe her.

Luke looked up for the first time seeing the sincerity in Lorelai's eyes, but doubt still plagued his mind. He responded with the first thing that popped out in his mind, "Well, it looked like you were hugging Chris on the steps of your porch."

Lorelai sighed, "Well, then it is exactly what it looked like, but it doesn't mean whatever you think it means."

Luke sighed heavily, "Well, then Lorelai, what did it mean? Are you guys back together now? That's it for us now? We're not even officially broken up yet and you've already moved on." His voice only got louder with every accusation.

"Luke!" Lorelai barked. "How can you think that?" Lorelai sighed as saw the protest that Luke was beginning to form. "Better yet, don't answer that question." She paused before continuing with what she had been waiting to say to him when he finally had approached her.

"Luke, Chris and I are not getting back together. And we," she replied gesturing her hand between the two of them, "are still together, at least I hope. Even though we are on a break. Even though I don't want to be on a break." Lorelai sighed again. Her words were not coming to her like she had hoped and now was when it truly mattered.

"I don't want to be with him. And if there was ever a choice that I had to make between the two of you, having him as my friend or you as my boyfriend, I choose you. I told him that. He just wanted to apologize. What you saw was him hugging me goodbye, cause the only time we will see each other now is in some Rory related event, and as you so kindly point out at the wedding, that's probably not very often."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I don't want you to have to keep choosing. Your parents. The father of your child. I can't keep making you give up things. Like it or not you guys are all family in some way. I don't want to be the one that makes you turn your back on your family. You'll only resent me for it someday."

"Luke, you're not the one making me choose. They are. They are the one's with the expectations. They are the ones that are not accepting the person that I love into their lives. My parents have done nothing but judge you and us and I am not going to allow that Luke. You're family too, whether you like it or not."

He chuckled at that and allowed her to intertwine their fingers together. This simple gesture meant so much to the both of them. He ran his thumb over the palm of her hand sending tingles through both of their bodies.

"But as for Chris, he had no right to treat you that way. I'm so sorry for it Luke."

Luke grunted before responding, "Yeah, well, I probably said some things to him that I shouldn't have too."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, well, you can't help it that it was basically true."

Luke smiled back at Lorelai and as their faces got closer together, Luke noticed a car in the side of his eye and pulled back. Lorelai turned to look and they both watched as the silver Volvo drove down the street.

"So, he's gone." Luke stated, but the emotion in his voice made him sound as if it was a question.

"He's gone." Lorelai confirmed.

Luke pulled his hand back from Lorelai and rubbed his hand through his hair apprehensively before replacing his hat.

"Lorelai," Luke replied softly, barely louder than a whisper. "I just think that I still need a little more time to really think about everything."

Lorelai felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. She thought for sure after they talked things could start to go back to normal. She slowly gathered her composure. She would be strong for him now and give him this time he thinks he needs.

She pulled herself up off the gazebo steps looking around at the sleeping town. Her eye's lingered across the 'William's Hardware' sign that hung above the diner. It felt like years since she had been there. She took a few more steps away from Luke before turning back and giving him a small smile.

"I'm not giving up on you, Danes."

Luke cocked his head at Lorelai before smiling back at her. "Good, cause I'm not gonna let you, Gilmore."

She genuinely smiled at this because he had just given her the hope she had needed.

"I miss you, Luke."

"I miss you too, Lorelai." Luke replied with a sigh.

"So, I'll see ya?" She asked hopefully looking for a definitive answer.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Luke replied.

With that she began walking back to her house leaving Luke on the steps of the gazebo. She felt as if a small weight had been lifted. It wasn't all good yet, because they were still technically on a break, but he had given her hope. That would have to do for now.

**- XXXX -**

She reached her house and walked up the porch steps slowly. She paused on the top steps thinking of all the goodnight kisses that she had Luke had shared before she had started staying at his place when he had early deliveries. She smiled and entered the house. She went upstairs and ran a bath so she could soak and think about Luke, how she almost lost him for good. _'Man, I'm glad he actually listened.' _

She finished her bath and went into her room to put on some pajamas. She looked around, but didn't spot anything that seemed comfortable enough so she pulled out Luke's blue flannel shirt that she had hidden in the back of her closet. She smiled as she put it on. She was walking downstairs to clean up the left over ice cream that had long ago melted and straighten up before going to bed for the night.

As she walked into the kitchen to throw away the trash, she had to stop herself from screaming as she saw a man at her back door. She had a hand to her heart as she walked over to the door to open it.

"Luke, you scared me. What are you doing here? At my back door?" Lorelai questioned. He was just lucky she didn't have an umbrella to defend herself with this time.

Luke looked down sheepishly before responding, "Well, I was contemplating whether I should go home or break in."

Lorelai grinned. "Well, I'm glad you decided not to go home, but as you can see the door was unlocked, so it wouldn't have been necessary for you to break and enter tonight."

Luke frowned at that. "Lorelai, you need to make sure that you lock your doors. It's not safe."

Lorelai moved closer to Luke and said, "Well, I guess I just forgot, since you haven't been here to remind me."

Luke moved even closer to her. "Yeah, about that." Luke began.

"What about that?" Lorelai questioned as she felt his arms pulling her flush against him.

"I think that I am done thinking. And I don't think that we should be on a break anymore."

"You know Luke, that sounds like a lot of thinking to me. Are you sure you didn't strain a muscle."

"Lorelai." Luke growled playfully. "So, what do you think?" He asked while one hand rested at the small of her back, while the other was cupping her face lightly.

"I think I'm really relieved you feel that way." Lorelai replied with a smirk.

"Stealing my lines now?" Luke questioned happy to have Lorelai in his arms and back to their usual banter.

Luke moved in slowly to kiss Lorelai. Something he had wanted to do for weeks, but Lorelai pulled back and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Luke looked confused at first, but as he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he knew what was expected of him and who was he to disappoint her.

"Will you just stand still?" He asked voice low and throaty, yet commanding. She smiled this time and finally their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Soon like in her earlier dream, they began exploring each other reuniting themselves together again. Lorelai slowly led them backwards towards the living room. Neither one of them broke the kiss as they reached the stairs. They made it to all the way to Lorelai's room still kissing as they fell onto the bed.

It was then that Lorelai broke the kiss and looked into Luke's eyes.

"I love you, Luke." She said sweetly, loving the sound as it rolled off her tongue and echoed into the room.

"I love you too, Lorelai."

And once again, all was well with the couple. They had experienced what it was like to be without each other and felt even stronger at having overcome their problems.

Soon they were left with the sweet bliss of all that making up entailed.

**The End.

* * *

**

**_A/N:_** Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
